On off
by Akira e Yozuka
Summary: Até mesmo em momentos onde esperamos o melhor, lembranças ruins podem surgir.


YozukaChan e Akira Kazuko

Gênero: Humor e Drama

**Sasusaku Capitulo 1- Caso cupido? Com certeza**

Estava no parque deitada ouvindo rock como sempre, minha grande rotina, eu não vou me apresentar vocês vão descobrir,continuando eu estava deitada ouvindo meu querido rock, e estava pensando na vida:

"PORRA O QUE EU FAÇO? ESSA PORRA DE NARUTO NÃO PERCEBE QUE A HINATA GOSTA DELE! ATÉ O SHIKAMARU SABE DISSO, E ELE DORME O DIA INTEIRO MAS TIPO ELE TAMBÉM É BAKA ELE DEVIA PEGAR A TEMARI LOGO ELES SE AMAM, FODA-SE A LÓGICA E BEM VOCÊ JÁ DEVE TER PERCEBIDO EU DOU UMA DE CUPIDO BEM O NEJI E A TENTEN TAMBÉM DEVERIAM SE AGARRAR SERIA MUITO TENSO E NÃO PENSEM QUE EU ESQUECI DO GAARA E DA INO, EU SEI QUE O GAARA TÁ TIMIDO DE PEGAR A INO, MAIS EU SEI COMO MINHA AMIGA É MUITO SAFADA ENTÃO EU SEI QUE ELES VÃO SE COMER... ENTÃO BELEZA, MAS TIPO A TEMARI JÁ DEVE ESTAR NO LIMITE DELA, ELA É MINHA MELHOR AMIGA E EU TENHO QUE FALAR COM ELA AAA É URGENTE" olho para o lado e percebo que um cara está me encarando, pera eu to falando alto mas:

-Ei nunca viu uma menina dar uma de cupido, QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA VELHO?

-Qual o SEU problema? E pera eu não sou velho...

-Além de velho é burro tá pior que o Naruto... Não pior que o Naruto, não... pior que o Naruto não tem

-Naruto? O garoto que tem cabelo espetado loiro? Ele tem problemas... Você conhece ele?

-Conheço infelizmente...

-Pera sua blusa é do Gunsss OMG OMG VOCÊ É LEGAL...!

-Não era eu que tinha problemas? Olha pra você velho! E sim eu gosto de guns omg vc gosta de guns bate ae brow... Yeah

Temari aparece e fala:

-Sakura eu pensei que você já tinha feito de tudo mas gritar com um desconhecido no meio do parque puta que pariu!

-Você também gosta de rock diz o desconhecido

-É CLARO!

-Eu vou dormir um pouquinho diz Shikamaru

-Beleza

O desconhecido abraça a Temari e eu grito:

-É A FAMILIA DO ROCK!

Shikamaru acorda e fuzila o desconhecido com o olhar... eu falo:

-Shikamaru precisamos ter uma conversinha e carinha feliz que gosta de guns desgruda da Temari.

-Tá bom tchau gente da familia do rock até mais que eu vou perder meu onibus, eu perdi meu onibus... merda tchau

-Ok gente vou ouvir rock conversem feliz. Temari diz

Shikamaru já estava dormindo:

-VIADINHO EU DISSE QUE A GENTE PRECISA CONVERSAR PORRA! ACORDA MOLENGA DO CARALHO!

-Ok ok Sakura calma

Fomos um pouco mais longe pra Temari não ouvir a conversa e começo dizendo:

-SHIKAMARU SE VOCÊ NÃO PEGAR LOGO A TEMARI... SINTO TE DIZER MAIS A FILA ANDA... ELA É BONITA... E SE VOCÊ CONTINUAR COM ESSA PORRA DE PREGUIÇA EU JURO QUE EU TE MATO! COME LOGO ELA CARALHO!

-Não grita ela vai...

-Eu já to ouvindo OUVIU SAKURA?

-Fudeu agora Shikamaru é com você - saio correndo deixando os dois a sós.

Temari ia começar a correr atrás de Sakura, quando Shikamaru a puxa pelo braço fazendo-a ficar frente a frente com ele:

-Você tem que ser mais calma- ele sussurra no ouvido dela

-CALMA? CALMA? VOCÊ OUVIU O QUE ELA DISSE?

-Problemática... quer dizer... MINHA problemática

-O...O que você disse?

-Aii...(Suspiro)- E começa um longo beijo.

Acho que minha sessão cupido deu certo fico imaginando como foi o beijo, deve ter começado preguiçoso mas depois... aaaa

Se passaram 10 minutos e resolvi ligar pra Temari que começou a berrar comigo mas ai eu disse que ela tinha que me agradecer por que eu fiz o Shikamaru beijar ela, e eu tenho certeza que ela corou nesse momento. Mas ai ela disse que foi bom, ai eu disse que ela ia fazer parte dos meus próximos planos. E ela ficou mó: Quem é a próxima vitima? E eu disse Neji e Tenten e a gente deu uma gargalhada do mal. Nos encontramos perto do shopping e ela chamou o Neji e eu chamei a Tenten, Temari disse pro Neji que os meninos também viriam e eu disse a mesma coisa pra Tenten e ambos concordaram, plano do mal: **ON/**OFF

Tenten chega antes de Neji e começamos a conversar:

-Cade o resto do pessoal?

-Ainda não chegou - disse Temari

Neji chega e fala:

-Cade a porra do pessoal? - Ele sabia que os meninos chegavam antes

-PLANO DO MAL CONTINUAÇÃO! - Digo

-De novo falando alto -' - Disse Temari

-PLANO DO MAL? QUE PORRA É ESSA? - Tenten e Neji se abraçam

-No que você pensou? - Disse Tenten

-Nisso - falo mostrando os dois abraçados

-Que fofinho... AGORA KISS NOW... - Disse Temari

-COMO ASSIM KISS NOW? - Os dois dizem ao mesmo tempo se virando um para o outro causando um beijo

-Não pensei que ia ser tão rápido - disse Temari

-Plano do mal: ON/**OFF**

-Quem vai ser agora Sakura?

-Gaara e Ino

-Bom saber, eu vou ter o maior prazer de juntar meu irmãozinho com a Ino, e... Você não tem a minima idéia. - Disse Temari me deixando curiosa

-FALA FALA FALAAAAAAAA!

-O Gaara geme o nome da Ino a noite

-Esse é um caso urgente!

-Vamos logo!

-Caso urgente com certeza:**ON**/OFF

-Vamos pensar o Gaara gosta de tocar violão, a Ino gosta de caras que gostam de violão... Vamos chamar todo o grupo e nos encontraremos as 8 na pracinha

Ligamos pra todo mundo, e nos encontramos lá, sabe aquelas pracinhas com criancinhas felizes, pense nela vazia com um grupo doidão tocando violão e falando besteira muito alto, principalmente por causa do Naruto.

Temari e eu falamos:

-Ino kiss Gaara NOW!

Neji e Tenten falam:

-Elas usaram a mesma coisa contra nós.

Todo mundo começa a rir, e a Ino:

-ME OBRIGUE

-VERDADE E DESAFIO - digo

-NÃO - diz ela

-SIM todo mundo concorda menos Gaara.

-MERDA

Começamos o jogo, primeiro a cair: Naruto e Neji: Desafio **ON**/OFF

-Compre lámen e me de - diz Naruto

-Isso é um desafio? Fala sério! Eu compro mais tarde...

-FUCK YEAAAAH!

Cai Gaara e eu... merdaaaaaaaaaa

-Verdade ou desafio? Disse Gaara

-Desafio mode **ON**/OFF

-Desafio... Você a beijar o Naruto

-CREDOOOOOOOO VERDADE VERDADE! TENHA PIEDADE!

-Nossa Sakura-chan ofendeu

-Era pra ofender

-OK... eu Gaara falo pra você me contar a verdade: Conte-me sua história

Minha cara de felicidade se dissipou imediatamente, tanto que até choquei o pessoal e Gaara ficou: "Conte-me logo"

Respirei fundo e comecei, é claro que não contaria TODA a minha história, Temari olhou pra Gaara em sinal de reprovação ela era a única que conhecia minha história inteira.

-Que parte da história?

-A mais obscura

-Tudo começou quando fiz 9 anos, meus pais começaram a me ver apenas como uma menina que administraria toda a sua fortuna, meus pais começaram a me bater e meu pai se mostrou ausente durante toda a minha infância. Minha mãe achou que seria uma boa contratar uma babá, porém eu fazia todas se demitirem, estava cansada das pessoas me obrigando a fazer tudo que eles queriam, me obrigando a ser o que eles queriam, meu pai estava fora durante 5 semanas, nunca soube em que meu pai trabalhava, eu estava com a única babá que eu considerei uma mãe. Minha mãe não estava em casa, quando ouvi um tiro vindo do jardim, desci correndo as escadas e abri a porta imediatamente, quando olho lá está meu pai: MORTO. Viaturas da policia começaram a chegar com sirenes irritantes e gritar pra minha mãe: "Renda-se senhora" ela ficou histérica e começou a gritar: "Ele me traiu!" se passaram 3 anos e eu comecei a ser excluída, pedi pra Tsunade que assumiu a fortuna dos meus pais e me adotou, pra virmos pra cá, porem eu conheço Temari a muito tempo, portanto ela é a única que sabia minha história, continuando na escola eu era excluida e comecei a me cortar ate um dia ter que ir pro hospital fazer tratamento todos os dias, e continuavam me excluindo até eu me revoltar mandando todos irem pro inferno e se foderem, parei o tratamento e consegui me recuperar sozinha, me mudei pra cá e conheci vocês. Eu não quero mais brincar - digo saindo

-Porque você não me contou? Eu era sua amiga primeiro!

-Não era não... Temari foi antes e eu queria esquecer o passado então me deixe ir - digo me soltando de Ino que estava segurando meu braço.

-NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO GAARA- Temari levanta e sai andando atrás de mim.

Ela dormir na minha casa e não queria encontrar Gaara. Sasuke começa uma chamada comigo no skype o que acho estranho, ele era o mais durão não deveria se importar, Temari sai dizendo que vai falar com Shikamaru que também estava preocupado, porém eu disse a Sasuke que estava tudo bem e me despedi dele dizendo que estava com sono o que realmente era verdade.

No dia seguinte vou andando de skate com a Temari pra escola, e encontro Gaara pelo caminho, ela teve que me segurar pra eu não tacar o skate na cabeça dele, mas como eu amo muito o meu skate não ia disperdiçá-lo em um baka como o Gaara. Mostro meu sorriso mais falso e falo:

-E ae, como foi no puteiro viadinho?

-Melhor do que ver uma puta como você

-É... Concordo que sou chata mas puta eu não sou

-E quem dá a garantia?

-Pessoas como você não precisam de garantia -Saio andando e penso "eu não preciso de escola, ela que se foda", e muda o percurso agora para a casa.

Chegando lá me deparo com Orochimaru, pera ae... o que o professor bicha tá fazendo na minha casa?

-Oi - falo

-Viu o Sasuke-kun por ai?

-Não querendo ofender, mas ofendendo, na boa não chama ele de Sasuke-kun, e ele te odeia, na boa segue meu conselho e fica longe dele.

-Nossa ok... Ui

-Vai atrás do Kabuto vai.

-Ok Sakurinha você dá otimas idéias!

~Le momento gota, velho não é fácil ter um professor bicha, e ainda por cima de BIOLOGIA, é muitooo tenso.

Beleza quando eu ia pensar em entrar em casa avisto Kabuto correndo em câmera lenta e Orochimaru indo a seu encontro também em câmera letra gritando um o nome do outro. QUE NOJO! Sem preconceito mais tipo... Isso ta meio estranho... Não isso ta muito estranho.

- Hey sem querer atrapalhar o momento mais já atrapalhando... Aqui não é parada Gay. Fora da minha casa!

- Nada disso mocinha você vai pra escola com a gente!

- Não.

- Vai Sim!

- Mais eu to doente.

- Cadê o exame médico?

- Mais olha... To mesmo doente... Atchin... Atchin... Olha o remédio - mostro um remédio podre

- Ah... Coitada... - diz Kabuto

- Tudo bem.. Pode ficar então

Entro em casa praticamente correndo e ligo para Todos, inclusive contra Gaara, claro a contra gosto, mais Ino ia querer se pegar com ele então... Resolvi desculpar Gaara, e falei para eles irem ao parque. Vou mostrar mais ou menos as desculpas

* * *

Temari:

- Professor! Meu cachorro acabo de vomita, minha mãe acabo de fala que eu preciso ir ao dentinta, e bem o cachorro vomito bem no meu querido tênis de ir ao Dentista! Você acredita? É meu tênis da sorte de Dentistas? Imagina o dentista ta lá mechendo da tua boca e ele perfura a tua cara e você tem uma hemorragia, e tipo ai vou ter que comprar o tênis lá na Galeria da Rock, e pra ir pra ir na Galeria do Rock...

- Ta bom, Ta bom, pode ir já entendi! Seja feliz pode ir. - diz Asuma

- Mais sor eu não to feliz...

- Ta bom então seja triste Vai logo!

- Ta...

* * *

Hinata:

- Professora! Meu pai desmaio na sala, e minha mãe morreu... - ela começa a chorar - Eu to depressiva esqueci meu remédio! Deixa eu ir embora... Por favor! Eu preciso tomar a cada 30 minutos o remédio! É um caso de vida ou morte

- Tudo bem querida se acalme pode ir - diz Kurenai tentando fazer ela parar de chorar e Hinata sai correndo

* * *

Naruto:

- Professor! Eu estou com dor de barriga. Acho que comi um lamén estragado... Porcaria de Neji!

- Naruto quantos lámens você comeu? - pergunta Kakashi

-... 55...

- Hum... Pode ir... Vou anota um novo record de lámens, e um novo record de morte mais estilosa.

- Hum... Ok

* * *

Sasuke:

- Professora... Eu tenho um gato... e bem, ele pulou na árvore

- COMO ASSIM?! VAI SALVAR O GATINHO AGORA! ELE NECESSITA DE AJUDA...

- Ok...

- Peraí... Como ele sabe do gatinho? - uma menina diz - Tudo bem... Eu tenho um porco... PORCO ARANHA! PORCO ARANHA!

- Eu não gosto de porcos... Se retire de minha aula - a professora diz

- Mas... Ele tem um gatinho - ela choraminga

* * *

Shikamaru:

- Professora... Eu dormi menos de 20 horas hoje, você sabe como meu desenvolvimento escolar pode ser afetado?

- OMG! Pode ir para casa querido... Durma mais um pouco

- Que bom que você é compreensiva professora

* * *

Neji:

- Professora... Isso é um caso muito sério... Eu vi um cara... Com uma camisa de Rock no shopping... E eu tenho piri paque preciso comprar essa camisa agora... Álias é ROCK!

- Isso é verdade... Ele vai ter um ataque se não comprar a camisa de Rock... - diz um amigo dele e Neji começa a esgana-lo

- Tudo bem querido... Pode ir não mate nosso aluno - diz a professora assustada

* * *

Ino:

- Professora, meu cabelo desarrumou! E bem... Eu vi um leilão de Salto Alto por 500 dólares... TA MUITO BARATO!

- Ok... Pode ir, e depois vai num psiquiatra. É um conselho de amiga..

- Professores não são meus amigos

* * *

Gaara:

- Sora... Meu cachorro tem Aids...

- Mais isso não é para Humanos?

- Hum... Minha mãe tem Aids

- Sua família inteira tem Aids?

- Não.

- A TEMARI SOFRE DE AIDS? - disse um garoto

- Cala a boca ela não está interessada em você. Ela tem namorado. Mais professora, com o tempo quando um cachorro tem Aids, causa vários problemas na vida dele... Tipo vira um lobisomem e mata todo mundo, e tipo hoje eu tenho visita e bem... Eu quero ver a morte delas mais eu não quero que ele suje o tapete...

- Eu não vou deixar você sair

- tudo bem eu chamo meu cachorro e ele te mata... ai eu saio

- Tudo bem... Pode sair! - diz assustada

* * *

Tenten:

- Professora, eu tenho uma descendência egípcia e eu gosto de múmias eu um sarcófago e eu tenho que limpar ele... Bom você poderia ser uma nova múmia... É seria legal. Mais se você não me deixar sair, pera de qualquer modo eu vou te enfaixar, mais se você não me deixar sair eu vou te esquartejar

- Ok... Pode ir

- Até mas múmia


End file.
